Lunard et Lunarde peut-être?
by LesMaraudeuses1
Summary: "Sirius, ta gueule!" Je laisse l'autre imbécile beugler et gnagna et blablabla. Sinon Poudlard c'est génial... La magie c'est extra. Je suis ... Joyeuse ? Pas assez fort...bon vous avez compris je suis surexcitée...attention dans le bon sens bien sûr...bon je vous laisse l'idiot n'a toujours pas arrêté d'aboyer..."La ferme! Sirius Orion Black c'est mon dernier avertissement!"
1. Bizarre? Oui,c'est moi

Prologue

Salut je m'appelle Roxanne Nielson mais ma mère et mes amies m'appellent Rox. J'ai les cheveux châtains tirant au blond les yeux bleus-gris clairs mais bizarrement une fois par mois ils deviennent dorés. Non je délire pas je suis pas tarée (si comme même un peu). Je sais que je suis pas une bombe mais c'est pas la peine d'en rire .Je viens de lire une fiction sur les Maraudeurs, pas que je sois fan d'Harry Potter mais ma meilleure amie si. Et elle m'a obligé à la lire (Vive l'amitié!) mais elle était pas plus mal. Mis à part que la beauté de Sirius Black complètement exagéré enfin je le croirai pas tant que je le verrai pas, ce qui carrément impossible la magie n'existe pas ni Poudlard et on est en 2013 pas en mis mon ordi portable en veille, le posa sur mon bureau et pris mon MP3 et mis la chanson Under et ferme les yeux en m'allongeant que j'aime cette chanson elle me fais un drôle d'effet…

Laissez moi des review je mets la suite dans quelques jours...


	2. Hey, hey! Poudlard me voilà!

Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**_Chapitre 1:_**

_Oh! putain...Pourquoi je suis coincée dans un lavabo... Où est la logique? Un lavabo...Un flot de jurons pas si agréables que ça m'échappa mais un toussotement me sortit de mon petit discours, je relevai la tête et me retrouvai face à un grand brun décoiffé les yeux noisettes cachés légerement par ses lunettes.Où?Quand?Comment?Pourquoi? Voilà ce que je voulais demander au brun qui me regardait toujours avec de grand yeux ronds comme s'il y avait écrit Imbécile sur mon front... oui que suis-je bête ! Je suis coincée dans un lavabo il doit pas voir ça tout les jours._

_-Désolé de t'interrompre dans tes réflexions mais daignerai tu m'aider à sortir de ce cher lavabo que je me ferai un plaisir à démolir dès que j'en serai sorti,dis-je en souriant_

_Il sembla se réveiller à l'entente de ma phrase, suivi d'un rire qui provenait de derrière lui, m'attrapa les deux bras et me tira vers lui._

_-Qu'est ce que tu faisais coincé dans le lavabo à une heure pareille?_

_Ça__ c'était le brun..._

_- Franchement? Aucune idée... Je m'excuse mais pour le moment il faut que je détruise cette salo...je veux dire ce magnifique lavabo_

_Je me suis rattraper juste à temps, je me retournais vers le lavabo puis je lançai à haute voix:_

_-Tu n'aurai pas une batte par hasard ou un cognard?_

_Mon Dieu, qu'est ce que je racontais? Harry Potter m'était montée à la tête..._

_-Oui mais dans les vestiaires de Quidditch..._

_J'étais sur le cul... Où j'avais atterri ? Pas Poudlard quant même ...Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi pas,je sais pas moi, Mélany (ma meilleure amie)?_

_La vie est injuste,je hais le monde, je hais la magie...non peut-être pas, je hais Merlin...D'où j'le connais celui-là...Espèce de vieux gnome,vas !sans vouloir vous offenser._

_Bah, quoi? j'ai pas envie de mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances si il exsite vraiment...Je suis pas suicidaire,moi!_

_-Sinon, il est quelle heure? demandais-je_

_Il me regarda comme si j'étais sorti d'un zoo en hulant que les éléphants pondaient des oeufs_

_-Quoi? j'ai un deuxième nez qui m'ai poussé en plein milieux de la figure?_

_-Hum,Hum_

_Et c'est là qu'un vieux barbu débarque coupant court à mes interrogations._

_-Bonsoir, professeur Dumbeldore._

_Ah! c'est lui le vieux barbue cinglé qui adore le citron, j'l'aime bien, ilest presque aussi bizarre que moi._

_-Merci mademoiselle._

_Oh! p*tain j'ai parlé à haute! Je suis maudite..._

_-De rien,répondis-je_

_-Veuillez me suivre jusqu'à min bureau,dit-il visiblement amusé par mon tempérament_

_Je suis dans le caca de troll jusqu'au cou. Nom d'une bouse de vache! Je suis atteinte de trouble mentale dû à la lecture de fictions "maraudeuriennes".A l'aide!_

**_J'ai besoin de vos avis,bises. Je vais bientôt mettre une autre vous adore._**


	3. Lollllllipop, en avant le citron! o

**Merci ****pour**** ta review Glagla60800 j'espère qu'il il y en aura d'autres. ;) Sinon voilà le chapitre 2 j'espère que il aura d'autre avis et lecteurs.**

**Chapitre 2**

_Alors maboule de citron me guide à travers les couloirs du château.C'est qu'il est grand...Si mon souvenir est exact : 7 étages, 4 ailes (Nord,Est,Sud...Ouest ?),le lac et son calamar géant, le parc et son Saule Cogneur (Pour l'originalité, on repasseras) Et la Forêt Interdite ( Applaudissant ce manque flagrant d'originalité !). Sinon j'ai toujours pas compris le délire des fondateurs de mettre un calamar dans le lac du château genre : Mes chers si vous voulez vous suicider sans laisser de traces sautez dans le lac une surprise vous y attends *petit sourire dément*.  
_

_Oui, ma logique est quelque peu... comment dire... illogique. C'est bizarre mais c'est moi, que voulez vous ?_

_-Aïe !_

_Je me suis pris un mur, en tissu soi disant passant, en pleine face.C'est mon jour de chance, douce ironie quant tu nous tiens... Ah non c'est que le gentil fou..._

_-Citronnade salée_

_ -Hein ?_

_Citronnade salée, ça existe ? Et pouquoi il me le dit à moi ? Il me fait la liste de ses envies culinaires, ou quoi ? Ou bien c'est un language secret ? Il faut que je lui réponde quoi? Cupcake au citron ? Tarte aux citrons ? Bonbon citronné ? Aidez moi, quoi! Merlin, Morgane, euh... Bouda ? On sait jamais on tente le tout pour le tout...Rien... Espèce de vieilles personnes qui servent à rien! kholala, les vieux aujourd'hui, plus aucune éducation.Génération de caca de troll.  
_

_-Mademoiselle, suivez moi.._

_Suivez moi où? Dans le mur? Et pourquoi je suis toujours par terre, moi ? Et c'est quoi cette nouvelle affection pour les objets? Je dois toujours tout me prendre en pleine face...Attendez où est parti le mur qui était en face de moi i SECONDES ?_

_Je deviens folle, c'est sûr...Le gentil fou me tire légèrement par le bras vers un ...escalator en pierre ?... Ça existe. Là je me retrouve dans un bureaux tout ce qu'il ya de plus normal... pour un vieux fou...sorcier en plus de ça... complétement barjo de citron...Le rêve quoi ? Oh, il ya un bel oiseau bizarre rouge , bizarre, je pense que je l'ai dejà dit ça. Non ? Si ? AU pire on s'en fout...  
_

_- C'est qui ?_

_Pourquoi j'ai dit qui ? Oh ça fait sourire le vieux fou, cool..._

_- C'est Fumseck_

_-Est ce que c'est un phoenix ?_

_-Oui,excat , connais-tu leur particularité?_

_C'est quoi cet interrogatoire ? On dirait le test de connaissance général que nous fait la prof de français chaque début d'année..._

_-Euh... Ils sont immortels car ils renaissent de leurs cendres ?_

_- Excat._

_Ouais j'ai un 20/20. Ou pas._

_-Sinon comment vous appelez vous ?_

_-Roxanne Nielson._

_Il posa quelques questions sur comment j'avais atterri là. Et si je voulais rester ? mais non je veux partir, bien sûr. N'importe , c'est quoi cette question de merde ? Je suis venue je reste. Ça me permettra d'apprendre la magie niah niah niah._

**_Désolé pour le retard. j'éspère que ça vous plaira... Des reviews ou je vous envoie Roxanne._**

**_Roxanne: J'ai pas envie de bouger !_**

**_L'auteur: Ta gueule c'est pour leur faire peur_**

**_Roxanne: héééééééééééééé!_**

**_Revenons à nos hippogriffes, je posterai bientôt la suite. Bye *.*_**


	4. À l'assaut de la grande salle

Chapitre 4 : Gryffondor dans le sang Le vieux fou m'a dit que si je voulais rester je devais passer sous le Choixpeau, une sorte de chapeau qui m'enverra dans l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Que je nesuis pas sensée connaître soi-disant passant. -Non, mais tu vas arrêter de penser, tout cogites dans ta tête. -C'est pas ma faute si je suis très occupé monsieur... -Oh c'est je vois... Gryffondor serait bien quand penses-tu ? -Tu vois quoi ? -Ta mère y était aussi à Gryffondor... -Quoi ! Ma mère à Gryffondor ? Alors moi aussi... -Gryffondor ! Le vieux fou me tendit un uniforme rouge et or, oh les jolies couleurs. Je l'enfilais à la va-vite alors qu'il c'était retourné vers la fenêtre. La jupe est drôlement courte elle m'arrive à peine à mi-cuisses, mais j'aime bien les chaussettes hautes. -Ah! Il vous va à ravir,miss Nielson. -Merci, mais je trouve que les chaussettes seraient mieux en rouge, non ? -Je peux arranger ça. Il agita un bout de bois, surement sa baguette, et la pointa vers mes jambes. Les chaussettes prirent alors une teinte carmen. -Je vous reconduis à la grande salle. Je le suivis une autre fois à travers tout le château. Mais je suis fière de moi cette fois ci je me suis pris aucun mur,objet ou autre... - Aouch Je me suis repris le dos du gentil fou. Ça devient une habitude ou quoi ? -Miss je vous laisse ici derrière ces portes se trouve la Grande Salle, je vous laisse je retourne à mon bureau... Il disparut en une multitude d'étincelles et en un Pop sonore et il me laissa en plan devant ces fichus portes... Je fais comment moi pour trouver la bonne table ? Au pire je m'assois n'importe où. Je poussai légèrement la portes de gauche pour avoir une ouverture assez grande pour entrer. Personne ne fit attention à moi, tant mieux je n'aime pas que les gens me dévisagent. Grâce à ses cheveux uniques je repérai facilement le brun de tout à l'heure, vers qui je me dirigeai en catastrophe. -Salut le brun Il sursauta légèrement, se retourna vers moi et me sourit. -Salut la ch... -Oses me dire la châtaigne et je ne réponds plus de mes actes... -Alors bonsoir la châtaigne Ce n'était pas le brun décoiffé mais un autre au cheveux un coiffé et aux yeux pris la première chose qui me tombai sous la main et lui balançait à la figure. Ah, j'adore la purée ! Et la plus grande bataille de purée de l'histoire de Poudlard commença... Ha ha ha ! Le règne de Roxanne ne fait que commence ! J'attends vos avis, je sais que le chapitre est court le prochain sera plus long. 


End file.
